


不可能的故事番外

by SevenSin



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, 番外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenSin/pseuds/SevenSin
Summary: 是一个番外故事，太长了分3章发。依旧是自娱自乐，梦女爽文罢了。雷，没有求你看。
Relationships: yuzu/you, 男你
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

01 

都市午后，车潮似群兽奔窜，像末世灾难。你走向记忆里熟悉的CBD大楼，以记忆里差不多的速度，红绿灯闪烁，交叉往来的百人之中，在这楼中的千人之里擦肩而过，走在其中像是温习岁月交编的干枯故事，如若不是必须，你本没有打算回到这里，下班人潮喧嚣热闹。

“对，我到楼下了。”

“我马上下来。”

他从你手里接过U盘，一块小铁，上面还留有手心的温度。“抱歉，特意让你跑一趟，要不要坐坐？”

你有点犹豫，对面人对你的介怀心知肚明。没有将心里的懊恼表现出来，本想揉一把你的头发，还是忍住了心痒，指腹反复摩揣衣兜里的金属外壳：“不过坐坐也是看我加班，先回去吧。”

他视线温润，笑吟吟的样子，难以想象在几年前，你走出这里时明明对这段关系动过杀伐之心。

下班路过的年轻人看见自己上司罕见停留大厅打过招呼，办公室盛传各种版本的恋爱绯闻已久，这道别问候的字句之间都透着下属狡黠试探的语气，他也不是听不出来，只是不恼，笑着点头算作回应。

从前不是没有人试探过，你和他是否有着过人的亲密。这景象似曾相识到让你心中一紧，报复似的迅疾攀住面前的肩膀吻过他的嘴角，意图明显毫无浪漫。

他被这突如其来的亲热吓了一跳，你一向不爱张扬，见你来时的表情有点心不在焉才想放人回家的，这吻倒是真让他惊讶，一时摸不准你的情绪。

类似模棱两可的感觉他最近常有，一向自诩善于察言观色的人也苦恼关键时刻的信号失灵，这可不是好事。

收回捏着人袖口的手指，这确实不是你惯常会做的事，他越对你这样毫无防备，你越觉得方才的试探丑陋又令人羞愧。

“那我先回去了，你早点回来。”

你垂下了眼睛逃避他的视线，转身走出好一段才反应过来没有问人家多久回来，这人最近总是加班很晚，好几次回家都是在你躺下之后，又自认没有资格过问对方工作便没有开口。

你知道自己情绪开始不对劲是在几天以前，生活好像照旧如常，你们刚住在一起的几个月，内心是欣喜若狂的，似入梦境。你想爱他很久了，爱到了的感觉总归是不一样的，偶尔从那个人的怀里醒来，相互像小动物似的抚摸对方，是隔着屏幕与电流的异地沟通无法比拟的，异国的岁月被抛之脑后，你曾经觉得那段时间那样难熬，现在竟也已如冗长书卷里翻过的几页纸，让你很少回想。

原本是很少回想。

那天你接到他的电话，在一场必要饭局的尾声，他等你开车来一起回家。你看到熟悉的面孔，这个年纪的女人，容貌三五年之间保养得当并无太大差别，走在他身旁并无越矩的交流，甚至笑容鲜少，无一不显示两人交流的正当性，然后，他们在离你一段距离的地方停下，告别。

他打开车门，一个问候性的亲吻，你觉得内心放松，或许是来不及掀起波澜。你们回家，吃饭，在夜色里做爱，疯狂而眷恋一如往常，好像你们这样在一起已经很久了。你埋在男人结实的大腿间，给予你渴望给他的，令人颤栗的性高潮，他昂起头颅，崩紧身体紧实的线条，那双手优雅地抓弄身侧的床单，与你想象中一模一样，有一些迫切，更多的难以满足。很难说清楚缘由，你相信你们异国相恋的那段日子他是这样度过的，没有别人，从前你能想象他与别人，而现在，你已经丧失这种能力很久了。

你含着他，嘴唇酸痛到想放弃，对方一时伸手捏住你的下巴，在你湿热的舌根主动发泄起情欲。然后你被按倒，你想自己的样子一定很可怜，他的手伸到脑后掂起你的后脑勺，股间卡在你的脖颈，腰腹开始疯狂挺动，你一直爱极了这种瞬间，当他失去爱情游戏里应有的漫不经心，让自己的一部分与你的喉口交错，被喂满他身体里的蜜与毒，越是毫无节制，你越是满怀柔情。

你想说你爱他，爱意便被蛮狠顶进了胃里，高潮的两具身体抽搐，还来不及咽下嘴里腥咸的麝香味道，由着他的舌尖撬开牙关肆虐，上上下下都被欺负得狠，激烈情事带来倦意，刚刚还想冲出口的爱意在此刻以后疲软，像虚张声势袭来又退潮的海水，你愈来愈沮丧。

拥抱放开，你隐约能辨识自己在床的哪个位置，脚在床头，头朝床尾，你想你应该起来，躺回正确的位置，等待浴室的人回来一起相拥而眠，但你决定不再动了，侧身避开窗外月光蜷起身体，脚趾抽搐了一下，因为牵连到心脏久违的疼痛，你把脸埋进床单迎接深沉的睡眠，像一种逃避。

02 阵痛

此刻，时钟在八点一刻，你失去了耐心，端起速冻三明治扔进垃圾桶，你刚刚看它在微波炉里转了一分钟，从一个容器到另一个容器，就是无法说服自己扔进胃里，你失去了胃口，在见证两个人真正站在一起的一周后。已经足够缓慢了，那点小小的不甘还是发酵成熟悉的毒药，耳边安静得过分，天色已暗，连暖色的餐灯光都让人想起洛圣都的公寓，甚至这里比那儿还要冷，但你拒绝为自己后悔，也拒绝选择直面质问，你很清楚他们如今什么也没有了，他甚至算得上是个细致周到的爱人， 一切都使你不讲道理的情绪更加面目可憎。

但这些都不是最糟糕的，最糟糕的是到了此时此刻，你仍然想念他。

你拿起ipad与笔记本，回到卧室穿上外套，心里仍然有一百个不能这么做的理由，但你还是选择自认为解决成本最小的行为：逃避。你们从前纠缠不清的岁月够多了，复杂迷人却让你们疼痛，于是你早些时候擅自给这段关系下了一些定义，也为延长一些保鲜期，比如需要比从前更为简单和明亮，尽管几个月过去了，仍然让你感到不真实。

等你将车驶上灯火通明的夜晚街道，才点开聊天界面给他发了信息，编造缘由无比轻易，无非是工作的迫不得已，他能够理解，就像你能理解他的迫不得已一样。

你自然不可能回公司，只打算定个酒店给自己冷静一晚收拾情绪。

那时你没有弄明白一件事，上帝会把所有偶然精巧编织在一起，以此决定千百种可能性里你们唯一的道路，不管是相遇与相恋，还是重逢与离别。

你为Ben的出现感到欣喜，起码在这样推挤的近况里勉强喘了一口气。

“就因为这个？”

“就因为这个。”

对面人也一起叹了口气，耳边的电子音吵闹，他几乎是对你吼着说出这段话的：“听着，我给不了你什么忠告，你们东方人对待感情的方式我总是不能认同，但我明白一件事，在所有关系里搞清楚什么是对你来说的第一位，就能解决大部分问题。好了，我们为什么得在pub里讨论这种问题，去跳舞吧。”

你看着男人挤进人潮里消失不见，放下杯里的起泡酒一起跟了上去。

他说的对，你早就在几年前想明白这个道理了，你不比世界上任何正在相爱或者爱着谁的人宽容多少，这是个我爱你重要还是你爱我重要的问题，毫无疑问，曾经你选择后者，所以离开了，那为什么回来，你又不清楚答案了，这不是二元论可以解决的的问题，不然这段关系就不会是如今这个样子。

回到酒店时你累极了，连眼睛都睁不开，但还是没有忘记帮Ben定了明晚回洛圣都的机票，并且答应送他一程以表今夜“耐心倾听”的感谢，强打的最后一丝精神接触到柔软的靠枕松懈了下来，你陷入冗长的睡眠，自然没有听见几分钟后的来电。

你是在第二天才看到未接来电的，三个，不多不少，既不显得敷衍也不显得过分，恰到好处表示了关心。你想了想没有再播回去，点开聊天界面告诉人一会儿就回家，不用担心，为了不让语气显得生硬，你甚至在句尾加了一朵玫瑰花emoji。

让你没想到的是，不过十秒钟，对方便打来了电话。

“昨晚为什么没有回家？”

“给你发了消息，有工作。”

“看到了，你是不是在Hilton，房间号是多少。”

你愣了一下，发过去一个数字。

没有等待很久，与他一起进门的还有手里的早餐，你觉得有些挫败，把好好的事给搞砸了，已经准备好了等他第一句开口你要怎么回答。

“吃早饭了吗？”

你摇头，当然没有吃。

他没再说话，坐在床边的矮桌旁把早餐盒一一打开，定睛一看才发现这人怕不是把广东早茶都给你整个搬过来了。

“你怎么买了这么多？”

“你上午没吃，昨晚也没吃。”一边说一边将餐具递到你面前。

你感觉他在生气，却没有表露出来多少，言语之间不咸不淡的样子莫名让人有些如屡薄冰，等你吃到三分之一，你实在受不了这对你来说过分甜腻的口味，便放下了筷子表示已经吃好了。

“好吃吗？”

你点点头，好歹是人有心给你送来的早餐，并且卖相精致，长相诱人。

对面人听你说完，手肘撑着桌沿倾身靠近，是能让你感到暧昧的距离：“你是不是觉得，你很善解人意？”

他的语气并不刻薄，却还是让你感受到言辞的冲击：“你想说什么？”

“你以为我想说什么，就是什么。”

你咬紧牙关，稳住摇摇欲坠的情绪，前一分钟感受到的内疚荡然无存：“你想说我前一晚对你撒谎在酒店鬼混，还要装作让你安心？”

你很清楚这不是你想说的，也不是他所想的，他或许是在用讽刺警告你的逃避与不言不语，就算他清楚，你把这看作为这段关系所作出的“努力与牺牲”，就像你喜欢吃咸口的早餐胜过这份甜腻，你也能自然说好吃，你觉得微不足道，他为此感到生气。

而你，不过是想用同样的修辞逞口舌之快，幼稚，毫无用处。更可悲的是给不了你丝毫报复的快意，只有更加汹涌的痛苦得不到声张。

“那你要不要给我说说，你是怎么鬼混的，你知道，我对此很有经验，或许能给你一点建议。”对面人装作煞有介事的样子回应道。

这话又令你想到几天以前，脑袋里一阵眩晕。

你的身体升腾起一股由来已久却从未如此强烈的感觉，几乎让你克制不住：这股疼痛让你确认到自己的存在。你肯定这是答案，因为现下这感觉如此清晰。

你有本事把事情做到最糟糕的地步：就为了能让自己回味无数遍你们曾经联结过的事实。所以能不惜将自己从他的城市连根拔起，你痛苦，但你享受，并以此悄然视作勋章，但这勋章一旦示人，就是最可悲可笑的庸人自扰，你会在这一秒失去一切自尊。

你一边起身一边拿起电话翻看通讯录，事实上昨天在pub里，一个搭讪的男人确实给了还未来得及删掉的联系方式。

“这种事情怎么能是说说就清楚的，我把他叫来，你亲自看着，给我们提提建议，如果不介意3p的话也可以加入我……。”

你模仿一个陌生人，用一种你想象里的，渴望自己同样具有，却不曾有过的漫不经心的姿态。

可惜模仿拙劣，你想。

如果不是酒店的吸音地毯，你会听见一阵刺耳的剐蹭声，他迅疾起身从背后压过你，夺走手里那块扁平的金属摔向角落，砸向墙角的震动声让你打了个激灵，根本来不及确认一眼会不会被摔坏，身体被搂得紧密贴向背后的腰腹，他能感到怀里的身体紧张到颤抖，显然你们一来一回的对峙耗尽了你的意志。

“要验验货吗？我也不介意你言传身教。”

局面超出了预期。这话语差点带走了他前一秒软下的心思，这比相互咒骂更令你们彼此感到心灰意冷。

衣摆被背后的大手推高，揭开内衣搭扣动作娴熟，他太熟悉这副身体了，照顾哪里会让你软下腰肢，只是他不再有耐心将你层层挑逗，修长的手指直接勾下底裤，在脆弱的腿间肆意揉弄，你意料之中敏感非常，他转身拆开酒店全新包装的润滑液，差点迅疾烧光的理智才回到他的脑子里，冰凉粘腻的液体尽数淋在腿间，对方的炽热贴上的一瞬让你一阵瑟缩，你本以为他会就这样蛮横地进入，你不是没有被这样进入过，你们刚认识的前几年将粗暴的性爱方式都做了遍，他却还是将你转过来接吻。无药可救，你揽上对面人的肩膀将身体贴了上去，被勾起一只腿，阴茎在穴口试探了几下，便一个挺身彻底埋入紧致的甬道，刻意将龟头重重凿向敏感点，疯狂且不留余地地抽插，逼你抖着臀泄出一阵阵短促的惊叫，下体拍打的声音听来毫无廉耻。

一定要这样，让心里腐烂过又重生的嫉妒承受一遍身体羞辱的痛意，放任对真实之爱的渴求视而不见，便能在往后每个日日夜夜里，假装活得比现在更好。

他放开揽着腰的手臂，你的上半身整个摔躺进了床褥里，高级酒店的床品足够柔软，没有多少疼痛，疯狂的快意让你逐渐忘却羞耻的姿势，被人举着双腿侵犯，你注视着对方强有力的身体线条：他弓起的腹部与伸展的腰背，健硕的双腿与修长的颈侧，无一不挑起你对这幅身体最源初的喜爱与渴求，他比你更加清楚这一点，所以总是毫不避讳着展示，就像现在，他刻意将你们的交合处提到高处，让你能注视到它如何在你的身体肆虐。侧着脸在你腿窝里企图留下吻痕，你受不了痒意卷起脚趾抽搐着小腿。

情欲浓郁而深沉，它将你们撕裂过又缝合，你曾经认为你们之间这样下流，不值一提，过后又推翻，把这视为心照不宣的语言，你们的独家回忆，宝贵到绝无仅有，如此反反复复。

“没有鬼混，为什么不回家？”

你思考，这对他很重要吗，能重要到你想要的那种程度。

“你不在，回哪里都一样。”你在断断续续的呻吟里回答。

这份示弱让他内心的阴霾一扫而空，俯身托住你的臀部将人拉近，你抬起膝盖勾住他的腰，张开嘴吮吸对方微凉的唇，背后的手掌抚摸你震颤的肩胛骨，搂着你的身体坚实得像一把锚，下体牵动起的每一次温暖起伏，是你在这座城市里唯一的依靠。

你妄想这样永远交缠，就这样躺着，闭着眼睛，再也不要别的。


	2. Chapter 2

03 缝合

心脏过剩的疼痛在情欲顶峰临界，你将脸埋在他的肩上，勾着对方颀长的脖颈，近到确认你们彼此心脏疯狂跳动的声音。

这样肢体交缠的秘密语言，是否对他也同样重要。

你眯着眼昏昏欲睡，放开手臂倒进被子里，尽管现在才临近中午，而你刚刚起床不过几小时，总是这样，每每交欢过后，这个人都能让你刚刚建设好的心理防线坍塌，变得酣足又懒散，然后意识进入睡眠里逃避，醒来又复归折磨。

但今天，他没有放你睡回笼觉的打算，你们还有更加重要的事没有说清楚。

“别睡。”他的声音夹杂着不确定的温柔，“现在我们能好好说话了吗？昨晚为什么不回家。”

你没有回答，想着刚刚原来并没有蒙混过关。

你们异地了两年，他这几天归家很晚，但绝不至于让你受不了到跑出去，你比他更擅长等待，他比你更了解这一点。

“你不能……总拿做爱要挟我，你知道我受不了……”

你一个翻身抱紧旁边的枕头将脸埋了进去，白净的肩胛骨与细瘦的腰肢暴露在他眼底。“我现在不想说……”

这样装鸵鸟的方式让他不知道应该说诱人还是可爱，心脏先悄悄被软成了一滩水。

背后男人高热的体温靠了上来，这姿势根本是给了任人禁锢的机会。

“撒娇可不管用哦。”

你知道今天逃避不了了，这个人但凡想要做什么，就一定不会有懈怠的机会。但你并没有做好准备要如何开口，“我不想对你撒谎……”越接近临门一脚胸口越是憋闷，一股熟悉的欲望蠢蠢欲动。

你艰难翻过身，这个人的怀抱太容易让你卸下防备，只怕那份往事让你来不及开口就先委屈到掉眼泪，尽管不是没在他面前哭过，但你依然对此感到狼狈，这只是你的选择，罔关任何人的事，不应该感到委屈。“我去抽根烟，好吗。”

他心里对你抽烟这件事总是不情愿的，但还是放开让你下了床，这是破例。

你的戒烟效果显著，偶尔趁他不在来一口女士香烟，久违吸食尼古丁的感觉很容易让你快速想起一个人的生活，益于建设好澄清事实应有的谈话者姿态，你一直不愿意在这件事上表露脆弱，尽管你确实感到后悔。

你走到阳台踱步，拉了拉身上随意披上的睡袍，像是要抖落干净方才情事令人软弱的一切。

你回到一个人的状态，这模样让他想起第一眼在洛圣都看见你的样子，一个拒绝任何同情的人。

“我犯了个错误。”

闻言，他有点惊讶，不明白你为何这样说。

“我不该……我是说，我不应该，因为别人的原因离开你，在当初。”你对那个名字莫名感到难以启齿，不希望她出现在任何你们谈话的角落，但回避显然让你词不达意。

那种令人生厌的，难以忍受的疼痛又一次找上了你，不管时间已经走过多少年。

“这不能怪你，我们原本在当初并没有交往。”

“我知道，但我浪费太多时间了，为无关紧要的人，和一些自尊。”

“那我同样也是，我们都浪费了时间，但我们现在在一起。”他皱着眉，提醒着一个不需要提醒的问题，仍然对你突如其来的反省感到困惑。“你说别人，无关紧要的人，是指什么。”他敏锐捕捉到重点。

“爱慕你的人，现在，过去，和将来的别人。”

然后你沉默了几秒钟思考着：“我可能……还是不够喜欢你，才会说这种话，我又不能把这些人从你的人生里剔除出去。”太显而易见的道理。

“我没有办法一边接受这种道理，一边装作不计前嫌，我当初介意这些，我以为，我现在不介意了。”

“这不是问题……”

“这是。”

你打断他的话，后知后觉自己有些失控。但他并没有停下：“我的意思是，如果你为此反省，那我也应该，但这样继续下去是没有尽头的事。”

你看着他的脸，那双眼睛泛起温柔的笑意安抚：“所以，你其实是在吃醋。对吗？”

你不知道应该露出什么表情是合适的，你想告诉对方并非如此单纯。

“没有那么好听，我是……嫉妒，那些与你亲密的人。”你看着对方的表情又恍惚没有那么难过了，思考起这并不是你想说的全部。

“是我没有真的准备好在一起，没有准备好克服……一些障碍。”接着你又害怕对方的误解：“我不是说你以前的……额，情史。”你看到对方的眼皮微妙抬了一下。

“我是害怕，总有与你更加平等的人能够建立这种关系。比如一起度过青春期的人，或者经历相似的同类…我嫉妒这些…”

“你觉得我们不是同类。”

“当然不是。”你否认的速度之快连你自己都感到惊讶。

“过来。”

他一边撑起身体一边对你说到。

你将最后一截香烟掐灭，走到那人床边。

“你想这件事多久了？”

“几天以前，或许是上周。”随即你又否认：“不，应该是我们第一次分开以前。”

你们沉默了几秒钟。

“那只能说明，你太喜欢，你爱我很久了。”他歪着头，出门前打理好的额发已经散落了几缕。他内心感到不可思议，尽管斟酌字句，你依然不知不觉抖落了太多，甚至于一些甘愿在他脚下匍匐的秘密心事，都叫嚣着让他来爱你，而你对此却毫无察觉。这是如此新奇的体验，让他仿佛触碰到对方灵魂，妙不可言的通感。

他拉过女孩软绵绵的手指亲吻，这动作不似平日充满情色的挑逗，反而太过温情让你烧红了脸，你却少见抽回了手，“你不用这样安慰我，你知道，这是事实………”

“什么事实？我终有一天会移情别恋的事实？”

“我不是这个意思。”

“我知道，你没有指责我。你害怕，对吗？尽管你试过了，还是会害怕，嫉妒也是害怕，你觉得被威胁。”

你点头，他说的对，说到底，嫉妒只是一层情绪。

你们纠缠过的时间太长，吞吃过对方最黑暗的部分，便无法忘却，只能成为彼此危险又无法自拔的爱人。他从不打算剔除你们关系里各自纠缠的私欲，尽管他们不好看，仍然是你们相遇的证明。

“那就姑且承认吧，我们都有各自害怕的。”他好像突然想到了什么，你不知道是不是错觉，太快了，如果不是，那就是迅即被他忽略了去。“承认也没有什么不好，没有谁规定要消化这种痛苦。”

点到即止，他不想变成说教，伸手把人提到怀里：“但你不应该选择逃避我。”手掌窜到你的腰背：“现在是不是应该多想想怎样将我们错过的几年补回来。”直到甜蜜能一直蜂拥而至淹没我们。

你想，你对这个人示弱，不是因为你懦弱本身，而是太喜欢他身体里多到让人可憎的傲慢与自负，你从来不会对此厌烦。如今这话从他嘴里说出来，已经是难得。

你点头，低头在他唇上落下一个亲飘飘的吻：“我可以期待更多吗？”

“期待什么？”他吻着你的脖子。

“期待你给我一切。”

“当然，我会给你能给的一切。”他吻得很慢，已经不是上一场情事针锋相对的氛围。你试图回应对方贪恋舔舐着。

“告诉你一个秘密。”

“嗯？”你半眯着眼睛，等着他继续往下说，却不想被人打了下屁股：“腰抬起来。”

你攀着对方的手臂，配合抬起身体，他的手指便就着穴口长驱直入让你闷哼了一声。

“我每次做爱总会想，我这些调情技巧……”他扣挖你的敏感点，顺利换来怀里人一下失控的抖动，“可能就是为了干你练习无数次。”另一只手拉着你的手抚上他的炽热，那地方沉甸甸的挂在腿间半硬，因为你们频繁的欢爱色泽深沉，光是抚摸便能回想起它刚刚如何傲人地索取过你的身体，想到这儿穴口忍不住一阵瑟缩。

“这算什么秘密啊……”你并不当一回事儿，只当这人又在调情。

他转头吻了吻你的耳尖：“我是说真的，把你操到舒服了，你就不会离开我了。”说完他都取笑自己，“我知道这很幼稚。”

你下体被人抬着身体手指抽送，努力睁大眼睛回应眼前的爱人，摇了摇头。

然后像是为了让人安心继续说道：“这并不是最重要的，我只是……喜欢和你融为一体的感觉。”好像我们再也不会分开。

用手掌适时揉弄了一下饱胀的囊袋，那根东西已经彻底兴奋在腿间勃起胀痛。

你挑逗的技巧在这几个月里愈发娴熟，反手捏住饱满圆润的龟头，刻意挺起腰肢摩擦戳弄自己的小腹。你喜欢将一些难以获得的，肥皂泡一样的美梦，都放在情事中消解。感受身体涌起热浪，打湿爱人的手掌。

怀里的人乖顺又挑逗，早已超过了他所能承受的甜蜜，身体发出信号，想要立刻在你腿间索取，但他居然感到舍不得，扬起修长的脖颈叹息，感受你们之间难得的，间接却充满爱意的抚慰。

“宝贝，慢一点。”他不想太快结束，只将人抱得更紧耳鬓厮磨，然后，他发现你的脸颊已经不知不觉有了泪水的痕迹，便知道是被舒服到了，嘴唇紧贴上你的太阳穴，中指与食指一并开始激烈按压你的敏感，那地方潮湿火热，通畅无阻，抽插毫不费力。你套弄对方的手霎时因快感而无力，转而挂在他肩上，撅着屁股惊叫一声到了高潮。

他的手掌撤出，就着你透明的淫水握上自己的阴茎，你软着腰，看着对方抚慰自己的样子，觉得出奇性感，不禁想要更多。

“我想要你。”

你将他按在床头，主动跨坐在对方身上开始颠蹭，阴茎根部被你的淫水打湿，股间发出一阵滑腻的水渍声，就在他以为你快要忍不住对着他的挺立坐进去的时候，你抬起腰身离开，穴口牵出一丝黏液挂在腿间，色情地要命，然后低头，含住他的欲望。

他今天本无意让你这样照顾他，却被你深深吸进甜美火热的嘴里的一刻放弃坚持，你伸出手一同抚摸，那双陷入情欲的眼睛视线炽热，你注视着对方沉醉享受的淫态，舌尖舔弄地更加缓慢而缠绵。

尽管太过美妙，他仍然没有交代在你嘴里的打算，你被揽住后颈示意停止。

“不舒服吗？”

他摇摇头，声音嘶哑：“转过去，让我干你。”

你听话转身岔开腿，自觉有些羞耻，却也有被爱人欣赏的快意。

“啊……”

你没想到贴上来的是对方的唇，他只是轻轻吻了你湿淋淋的腿间，便一下变了节奏，伸出舌头问候你层层叠叠的穴肉，你塌着腰，臀部被那双大手抬高，感受着下体被凶猛吮吸的快感，虽然很舒服，但你一直以来并不是毫无负担，不如说，这超过你所能承受的太多。

“不用了，你不用这样……”你呻吟着，叹喟着，愈发无法自控。像是小孩子突然拿到心仪已久的礼物，却不知如何使用它。

“宝贝，你得更加享受才行。”

他将脸深深埋了进去，手指一同按压上你的穴蕾，你像只受惊发情的兔子，感到自己的身体被情欲揉捏成各种形状，光怪陆离，却无法满足。

舌尖的腥甜味道同样烧得他脑子发烫，一边弓着腰在你腿间猛顶，一边禁不住用手粗暴揉搓自己涨大的阴茎。

不够，不够，不够。你在心底叫嚣，想要与身后人真正交合。

“快停下……”

下腹一阵熟悉的悸动，试图往回缩挣脱他的桎梏，  
你不是没有被他口过，但这是第一次，你觉得自己仅仅为此就要达到高潮了。想要脱离背后勾着腿的那双手。不是不想要，你想。而是不可以，不可以就这样在他眼前……但这个人偏偏乐于撕掉你的体面，不管从前还是现在。

潮热失控涌出，腿间彻底狼藉一片。你还来不及羞耻，便被人把这腰一下子顶到了极深，高潮收缩的穴道是最紧致的，你的小腹尚且抽搐，突然被顶入对方的粗长，比起快感，更多的是惊吓，只能下意识蹦紧身体。

这一下害得身后人绷着腰彻底失控，你隐约听见他少见地骂了一句脏话，正以为是错觉，对方的髋骨对着你的股间激烈拍打，一只手压着你的腰，疯狂得毫无疼惜之意。

你不知道自己将会被带往何方，身体的就是心灵的，这段关系在起点越轨，情欲总是平庸且泛滥，当它从身体里升起，人们便致力于消解它。你在颠撞里漫无目的地思考，每到此时此刻，极致的快感总会把人带往精神的深渊。

你渴望在此刻看到他，并且拥抱他。

他便把拥抱给了你，巧合一般。

你与他的第一次，连对方真正的名字也不知道，脾气不算好，并不享受肢体的亲密还把你摔在床上。是什么时候开始改变的，你也不知道，这样的转变并不会突如其来。

即使是拥抱，对方下身的动作依然蛮横至极。你转头便对上了他的视线，一种你不知道是否对别人也有过的，但确实只存在于性爱中的偏执。

他感到自己已在占有中失去了心神，他还能给你什么，你说期待他给你一切，有时候他觉得什么都没有给过你，或者他是否还像从前一样给得不够多。他善于哄人，善于抓住猎物，善于调情与驯服，却不一定善于爱，他花了很久的时间才确认了它，然后让自己，与下身的柔软灵魂相撞。

原来这是爱，会在极乐狂欢里迸发的手足之爱，不是平庸和泛滥的，他渴望拥抱你。

下身传来一阵熟悉的痉挛，你温柔地绞杀着他的下体，嘴上却悸动亲吻他的手臂，他控制不住的东西太多了，比如过去，比如此刻的情欲，比如他如何才能让你察觉这过剩的爱意，比如他无法给自己答案关于你是否还会离开。他在射精的前夕发狠撞向你的穴口，恨不得将囊袋一并塞进去填满你。

“够吗？”他听见自己问你。

你只说受不了了，仿佛他给的从来够多。

“射给我。”你刻意收缩着穴道提醒，与他顺利走到性爱最后的仪式：私密交换你们各自的体液。你绷着腰，痛而舒畅，这样的感觉确实只有他能带给你，不是最完美的，却足够独特，难以忘却。

高潮的余韵里你们的交合处恋恋不舍着厮磨，他吻着你的脸侧，你发出像小猫一样的声音享受。“舒服了？”  
你点头，可不是舒服吗，你整整高潮了四次，尽情回味着与这个人的肌肤之亲。如果说他爱你每一副面孔，那么此刻的你，是让他感到最安心的时候，毫无防备的沉溺，仿佛他的怀抱是无边无际的海洋。

“能永远这样就好了。”你也不知道这里的“这样”到底是怎样，就像爱没有固定的形状与质地。你只是无意识将这个愿望脱口而出。

“会的，只要我们在一起。”


	3. 04-05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提示：为了写车被迫又写了6000字剧情，狗血啰嗦，大量r18描写，有口，胸交（）介意的请不要看。

04 泊岸

“喂。”

你睡得很沉，拿起电话时房间里只剩下你，看来走之前是他将手机放回了枕边。

“天，我忘记了。你在哪儿？”

送机的事委实被你忘得一干二净，穿好衣服跌跌撞撞冲出了门，接到了Ben直奔机场高速。

“还来得及，别着急，我可不想你出车祸。”

“抱歉。”

“看起来你们和好了？”

“算，也不算。”

你打开邮箱再次确认了一遍登机时间，恰好再次收到一封登机提醒邮件，与Ben一起下车穿过停车场去候机厅。

时间不多，你们匆匆拥抱了一下，然后分开。你在这座城市没有什么朋友，这唯一的朋友还在远方。对方拿起机票装模作样确认了一下登机口，尽量将这句话说得很随意：“你知道吗，其实你什么时候想回来都可以。”

不用总觉得是自己一个人。

你听懂了他的意思：“谢谢。”

然后你目送对方离开，越来越多的人在你们眼前穿梭，让你莫名想起从前，想起你和他，不合时宜却无比应景地贴合你们故事的全貌。有的人在一起，是如呼吸一般自然而正确，只用坚守心意就能迎来长久，而你们是偶然撞在一起的，有些迫不得已。你走出机场大厅，深吸一口夜晚微凉的空气，被汽车尾气呛到，你没有在意，一边绕过打车的人群，一边思考着你们故事的结局，你不能再想着自己总会离开或总会去哪个地方，这种退路不是品尝疼痛的好方法。

你低着头疾走，原本饶过不远处的路人将你拦住，你抬头便对上了一双黝黑的眼睛，那情绪里有些迫切。

“你怎么在这里？”

“那要问你了。”他说话语速很快，有些反常，一边说一边拉过你的手。

“我刚刚来送一个朋友。”

“嗯。”

他看着地面没有再接话，就在刚才，他的神经还因为恐惧隐隐作痛。

“你怎么找到这儿的？还有酒店也是。”

“你的Gps定位没有关。”

他拿起手机屏幕给你看，一个粉色界面的app，小情侣用来相互定位，你装在手机里就没怎么打开过，忘记你们还下过这么个东西。

他离开酒店时你睡得很沉，返回公司后一直有些心神不宁，即便他有信心认为方才已经彻底安抚过你了，也难以忍受自己今天不能在你醒来时陪在身边。

匆匆交代了秘书尽快整理好会议纪要便提前结束了工作，他的手机安静得有些过分了，他希望你醒来能有一句问候，却迟迟没有收到，等他回来，人已经不在了，你放在酒店的ipad同步了邮件信息，屏幕闪烁，碍于密码只匆匆瞥见一份航班提醒的开头，情爱就是这个样子，让他这样聪明的人也瞬间断了理智，怎么想你突然离开也应该是概率极低的事情，你们明明刚刚才交缠过。

可偏偏就是因为刚刚才交缠过，那样似曾相识安逸至极的交缠。

他在心里咒骂了一句，看了眼时间按灭键盘锁，气愤地感到不可原谅，却不知道是对你还是对他自己，或许两者都有。

“我给你打了好几个电话。”

你摸出手机，确实如他所说。“抱歉，不小心按了静音，我忘了答应给朋友送机，走的太匆忙了，没有告诉你。”

“不能有下次了。”

在一起之后，你极少听见他用这样的语气同你说话，却并不觉得讨厌，这种意外的管束对你很受用，你想到自己忘记的原因，想到几个小时以前你们的交缠，有些脸红心跳，却错过了他此刻更多的情绪，答应着说了句“好。”

他拉过你的手一起往停车场走。悄悄在心里一遍又一遍确认了你的存在。

“饿了吗？”

你点头。

你们去了离家不远处的一间居酒屋，氛围紧凑而温馨，食物蒸腾着热气，一顿心满意足的晚饭让你情绪有些雀跃，他听着身旁微醺的你喋喋不休。

你喝了点梅酒，后知后觉刚刚有些得意忘形，感到对方可能是累了没有怎么接话，这一天发生了太多事，还都是你胡思乱想作出来的名堂，换你你也累。

你安静了下来，回家一路无话，他却在刚刚关上玄关的门得那一刻将你搂在身前，你有点受宠若惊的意思，想转身却被那只有力的手臂禁锢得更紧了。

“要做的话，你也得让我脱衣服呀。”

尽管你们白天才荒唐过，男人结实的胸膛紧贴着你的背脊，身体便烧得发慌。

“没有。”你们身形相似，背后人说话的动静都一股脑被你的耳后接受，撩拨得要命。你低头看着环在自己腰上的手，手腕被笔挺的衬衣袖口收束着，只有脉络清晰的手背招示着这幅身体的行动力，对方没有下一步的动作，只是双手将你的腰腹勒得更紧了

“别再走了。”

你愣了几秒才反应对方在说什么，覆上他的手背：“我今天只是去送人，再说我能去哪里啊……”

“我可知道你哪里都能去。”他握紧你的手指交缠，氛围变得温情脉脉。

“那你说说我能去哪里。”

他放开你，拉着你的手抚上他隔着衣料的左胸，“首先你能去这里。”他低头看着女孩露出难为情的神态，不管多少次，你都还是没办法习惯他露骨表达亲密的样子，老实说他觉着这比床上看你害羞还要有趣。

你知道这个人又开始老不正经调戏你了，挣脱他的手掌似是开玩笑的语调：“不去不去，这辈子撞得头破血流，下辈子再也不去了。”你摆了摆手。

他听这话心里是有些不乐意的，吻了吻你的手指，听见自己说：“下辈子不去了，但这辈子你得一直在这儿。”

你有点后悔刚刚的话是不是有些说过了头，你确实还没有释怀，但是不代表你想借此也刺痛他。你亲亲他的下巴环住爱人的腰：“骗你的，下辈子也愿意，谁让我就是最喜欢你呢。”

“你刚才的语气，很像每次被我草软了腰说的话一样。”

你没意识到自己捶他动作溢满了难以一见的娇嗲：“算了，我就指望不了你能有正经的时候。”你放开了怀抱，有些少见得认真：“我们现在的日子多么来之不易，你怎么能觉得我会走呢，我舍不得，只有你能赶我……”

他的吻落下来并不等你说完，他能感觉到你话里的心酸，偏偏每次又不愿把这些委屈对他坦承公布，就像现在豁开一个似有若无的小口暗自张扬，转而又悻悻地藏起来舍不得拿来要挟他，就这样不等他好好回应过一次。

但他一直想要一个这样的机会，不只是他的抱歉，他想说那些心酸他后来也懂，怕痴恋被人笑话，怕无人理解的恐惧，怕最爱的人推开自己的手。他是幸运的，死去之前能遇见奇迹一样的爱人，能尽情享受你的偏爱，所以他更不能看你只能像小狗一样从他这里讨得一点爱独自在角落里细嚼慢咽舍不得吃下去，尽管这能很好满足内心的占有与虚荣。但他更会心痛，他又不是没有爱的怪物。

你被他拎着脖子吻了几个回合已经有些喘不上气，你们平常做爱不会有这样多的耐心花在接吻上，这下算是见识到了他的拿手程度，说的不好听一点，舒服得简直像在炫技。

“如果我赶你走呢？”

“诶？”你前一秒还被人吻得天旋地转，下一秒听到这个问题着实反应不来，抓紧对方衣褶的手一点也没有松懈的样子。

“你说我除非赶你走，你要做什么，说来听听。”他并不是一时兴起才延续你的话题，只是这个心结，不由他来解开便不会有第二个人，只要一开始患得患失，按你独自钻牛角尖的性格，难保不会做出什么伤敌八百自损一千的傻事，上一次是他没反应过来，你们分开的两年彼此都不好过。

“我一定再也不要回来了，我从前也想过我不会再回来，但如果是你赶我走的，我一定说什么也不回来了。”

本被人亲得晕晕乎乎的毫无建立防守的准备，这问题就像一只被人挠舒服了肚子的猫突然挨打，说到最后话尾里的软弱都快藏不住了，你只不过是设身处地想象一下，就快难过得受不了。换做平日里一个人怎么胡思乱想都可以，但是偏偏在这个人眼皮子底下，情绪便好像有了它自己的想法，要自己出门给这个人溜溜看。

你偏过头去感觉眼睛里湿热有些收不住了，太丢人了，明明没有被说什么重话，搞得好像在控诉对方欺负你似的。

你赶忙离开了他几步，随口找个理由就想一个人消化完，但他明显对你的动作早有准备，原本轻轻放在你腰上的手现在根本让你无处可去。

“每到这个时候就想逃，以为我看不出来？委屈什么？”

“我没有。”

“还说没有，你平常夸我聪明，关键时候拿我当笨蛋？”

你低着头想着这次躲不掉了，眼泪砸下来的时候你有点心慌，你不是喜欢哭的人，在他面前反而喜欢当哭包。

“我困了，我们去睡觉好不好。”你故意露出示弱的姿态，不想再继续这个话题。

“不好。”他将你抱进了卧室，摸了一把你湿漉漉的脸：“哭都哭了，你忍心我睡不着觉吗。”他这次非要把你这只鸵鸟治治。

拍了拍你的似是安抚：“说出来就好了，你总是这样憋在心里以为我不知道，我今天是在酒店把你操服了，以后操不动你了让我怎么办。”

“说什么呢。”

“你委屈又舍不得骂我，那你慢慢告诉我总可以吧，一点点说，我们不着急。”诱哄的声线柔柔地勾到你心里，天晓得他自己也是如履薄冰，软硬皆施让你卸下防备，直到你主动钻到人怀里的一刻他才终于松了口气，女孩的呼吸一直往他脖子上蹭，这种亲密带来的满足感让他尝多少遍都不会腻。

“我告诉你的话，你不准说我小气。”

“怎么会。”

“……你和Gloria现在是朋友对吗？”

这个名字从你嘴里说出来实在让人感觉不对劲：“你认识她？”

“嗯。”

“我不知道还算不算是朋友，我们很久没见面了，最近和她家有点生意上的往来，她现在可让我得罪不起，你问这个干什么？”

“我那天去接你的时候，看见你们在一起。”语气里的醋味连你自己都被熏到了。

“我不喜欢你和她在一起。”

“为什么？”

“不喜欢就是不喜欢。”你拨弄着男人胸口的衬衣扣子借此转移脑子里挥之不去的回忆，你想你只能坦白到这里了，落寞的神态却看在对方眼里一览无余。

他隐约有着不好的预感：“你有事瞒着我对不对。”你停止了动作不敢再答话。

“你怎么会认识她？”

你摇了摇头：“不记得了，可能从前去公司的时候找过你吧，几年前的事怎么会记这么清楚。”

几年前……他只觉得自己右眼皮在狂跳，即便能看出来你明明在撒谎，却有些不忍心再问下去。

“说什么不记得，是你辞职那一年吧。”

“是吗。”你看着低头与你对视的爱人，那双眼睛有些看不出来情绪。

“准确说，是你丢下我那年。”

这个人居然还委屈上了。你撑起原本躺在某人怀里的身体，整个人像只被踩到尾巴的猫：“明明是你不要我了好不好，你怎么还……”

“我怎么了？”

话到一半你才觉得不对劲儿，整个人没了刚才的气势：“没什么。”

“我什么时候说过不要你。”

“是没说过…要是说过还不至于是个混蛋。”

“那我现在不混蛋了？”

“要看和谁比，和我的梦中情人比还是个混蛋。”这下换他不乐意了：“你这家伙心里还想着谁？”

“唔……你不要挠。”腰上的痒痒肉被男人全盘掌控，你怕痒他是知道的，这下不留神将自己摔到了火坑，被挠得上气不接下气，睡衣领口因为你拼命的扭动泄出一片白花花的皮肤，看在他眼里晃眼得要命，膝盖无意蹭到他敏感的腰侧，不禁想起你每次要不够他的时候磨着腿催促的媚意，糟糕。

“别动了。”

等他发话你才意识到他腰腹以下的尴尬，他收起腿从你身上挪开，你们白天做的够多了，现下再疯一次只怕你会受不了。

他躺倒在你身侧不再捉弄，你看着男人腿间隔着西裤似有若无的凸起：“……不做吗。”

他摇摇头：“睡吧。”

“你想的话，我没关系的。”你磨磨蹭蹭向他挪近。

“刚才谁说想睡的。”他将手覆敷上你的眼睛，睫毛密而软，像一把羽扇在他手心。他顺手按下了开关，刚才那几下玩闹还真让你觉得困倦，对方胸口的味道太安神，你不知什么时候意识也跟着沉了进去。

他好不容易终于将人哄睡了，那点欲念也渐渐归于平静。

虽是生理使然，他今晚确实没有心情再做，帮你掖好被子才轻手轻脚离开卧室，手机有一个未接与一条简讯，刚要抬手回复却犹豫了一下，索性回到通讯录。

犯过的错，总有一天要自己还。

转头看着卧室熟睡的爱人，心里不禁叹了一口气。他到底是伤了人，他从前不在乎这些，负了人便负了人，也不是没有女孩气急败坏离开的，后来身边的大多乖巧听话，不吵不闹各取所需，如果没有你，换做现在他或许也不曾改变多少，薄情仿佛向来是他命运的底色，他比别人更清楚这一点，他善于游走于情爱，虚妄与不确定性带来的刺激是麻痹疏解欲望的良药，但也不过如此而已。

他从前不会为感情这样变换莫测的东西付出沉没成本，但另外的原因，扪心自问，他只信自己，信时局，信他真正握在手里的一切，而不信爱，即便他如今也确实爱着你。

但这些他都从未想过和你说，今后也不必说。

等他挂断了电话，时间已是半夜，他想这是最后一次，往后他真正握在手里的也会有你。

05  
你是被窗帘缝隙泄露的阳光迷迷糊糊弄醒的，卧室门敞开，枕边人不在，你隐约听到玄关的说话与响动声，平日家里极少来人，他也一向注重隐私，即便如今已不是见不得光的关系，你们还是极少会请人到自己的住处，也可能是快递，你打了个哈欠拢了拢睡衣走出去，有些好奇。

却没几步就被生生定在了原地，你本就喜欢光脚在家里乱跑，却第一次觉得地板这样冰凉，你以为自己能够应对，多少年了，该懂的道理懂了，该说开的也说开过了，这几天争吵，平息，和解。现在又到了面前，你那些自认为的过眼云土还是会筑成一束高墙，理性的认识根本不算认识，你满心满眼都是这个人，你痛苦观察到自己就是这样了，你自救过没有用，对方也陪你救过没有用，你们甚至昨晚才相互诉说着入睡，没有用，你本能只想肉挨着肉攮在心头，等这个人把你揉进心脏里，但物理意义上这不可能，你们的心脏隔着皮肉，隔着这几步虚空，还有阳光充盈在室内被照亮的细小飞尘，它们无处不在，平日你看不见，现下却什么都能看到，你的视线如此清晰，那感觉很大，痛苦的拉扯像甜美的毒药又充盈在胸腔。

他转头看着你光脚，快步走过来嘴里都是温柔的责备，吻了吻你的额头，催促着你快去穿上拖鞋，你看着对方温柔的神情，那感觉有九分真情与一丝刻意，你望着玄关的女人，他心下了然，拍了拍你的背，“她来告别的，明晚回西雅图，我想着你应该不想打招呼，就没有叫醒你。”

“诶？”

你越过男人的肩膀探了探脑袋，他又亲昵拍了下你的屁股催促着。

你回到卧室掩上门，平覆着情绪，他刚刚那席话让你可耻地感到了心安，甚至有了一丝解脱。

“你这么早让我来，就是给我故意看你们小情侣的甜蜜日常？”

“抱歉抱歉，让您委屈一下。”男人脸上却连一丝抱歉的影子都看不到。

女人心里还是有点不安：“就这样就行了。”

他回头看了一眼虚掩着的卧室：“这样就行了。”

“你别误会，我从来不做不值本钱的事，你以后不出现在她面前等同于答应不出现在我面前是一样的不是吗。我们都得为当初付出点代价。”

“少来这套说辞，如今美人在怀的是你，要说代价那也是我。”

他哈哈笑了两声，言语间的刻薄却一点不少：“那是你应该的不是吗。”

“你知不知道你就是这点让人又爱又恨。”

“我知道啊。”

女人彻底放弃和他磨嘴皮子，他们彼此是青年时候的玩伴，也算相互知根知底的人，没有人比他更清楚此刻面前人面相笑得像狐狸，心里却就是被人踩了底线的狼。只是这种样子让她也觉得罕见，heart breaker也得有为爱人这样处心积虑的一天。

“快走吧，我得吃早饭了，就不送了。”

他关上门转身的瞬间，面上的笑意全无，他的愤怒同样也包括他得知始末后，悔恨自己当初的愚蠢。

推开卧室门，小家伙已经睡起了回笼觉，这模样分明是装的，他可不信你今天能还能睡得下去，走到床边，冰凉的手搂上了你温暖的小腹：“装睡的人，快醒了。”

你露出埋在枕头里的脑袋，语气阴阳怪气得他听来却感到怪可爱：“大人真是好雅兴，现在终于轮到临幸妾身了，需要做什么您吩咐便是。”

他吻了吻你的鼻尖：“那先替我宽衣解带？”

你没好气拍了人胸口拒不合作：“一边去，不陪你演了。”

“诶，明明是你起得头，我这样配合居然没有奖励。”

那声叹词被他拉出长长的语调，听来透出了一些青年特有音色的奶味，明明是个快三十的人了，但不得不承认顺利拨动到你心弦。

你撑起身体，他便从背后拥了上来，彼此动作顺畅得严丝合缝，本就松垮的衣物被推下肩膀，男人埋头便啃了上来，牵制住你的手腕，一只手顺着线条姣好的腰际一路摸到饱满的乳肉，手指捏着一团温软肆无忌惮地揉弄，简直像进食警惕的猛兽，怕人跑了似的。

你被挑逗得发出一阵娇喘，低头看着在自己胸上作乱的手，你不是没有自己疏解的经验，要说自己照顾身体有多舒服，其实并不理想，顶多是草率结束的廉价快感。但是换一个人来，身体的反应却大为不同，你只有在他身下失控的份。拥抱难舍难分，他将腰腹紧贴着你的背，随着动作开始故意蹭弄，甚是煽情。指尖撩拨到你腿间，手指的触感嫩且软，有点像你的嘴唇，他反复抚弄，有点忍不住还想掐一把，于是他便这么做了，力道并不粗暴，身体被挑逗得不上不下，你也不好意思说，想让人再掐一下，刚才意外让你觉得很舒服。

他吻你的头发，吻你的嘴角，迷蒙之间你闻到从他脖颈间传来的阵阵清爽须后水味道：“唔……你是不是喜欢人家，见面还……”

“还什么？”他的手掌抚上你的下体加重了些力道，生生掐断了你的言语。

“还洗了澡，唔……”你伸手抚摸男人的小臂，那地方的皮肤干燥清爽，而你被人从被子里捞出来，身体仿佛笼罩着一层迷蒙的雾气。

这话简直任性得让他哑然失笑，他算是知道醋包本质有多强了。

“我可没忘记昨晚谁说自己有梦中情人。”

遂将人转过来，对付这样的蛮不讲理，他向来以牙还牙。

他抬起腰腹，扯开自己早已紧绷的底裤，阴茎就迫不及待弹了出来，他握住它，放开怀抱让人横躺在床铺，你的脚后跟悬在床外无处安放，阳光透过玻璃正好慑住了你的双眼，一瞬间你便看不清了，只有对方的敞开的睡衣与日光交错成白朦朦的一片在你眼前晃动。

他用自己尚有粗茧的指尖点抚了几下龟头，便迫不及待将阴茎挤入你的胸乳之间。那触感一上来你便知道发生了什么，并不反感，对他这样的举止，你向来只有更多的情动。

他的声音极温柔：“先给你一点惩罚。”随后便挤压住两团软肉渐次顶弄。你现下睁不开眼睛的时候是别样的好看，那点阳光穿过羽睫，在你脸上划开两指宽的亮暖色全让他看在眼里，这颜色让他感到喜悦又温暖，像一簇刚刚点燃的烟，还有一些让人膨胀的欲望。

你的下体因为对方情色的举动已经流了好多水，本能想将人推开疏解，一把推到他的胸腹，便被人逮住了调戏的机会，将你的手按在身上：“要摸一摸吗？”不等你回他，便带着你的手在身前游走，你仰躺着放弃双眼与日光的搏斗，细心体会掌下的温度，他带你穿过身体的沟壑，你分不清那些起伏具体在哪个位置，只觉得是个大概，好像是胸，这里有点像肋骨，这感觉对你很新奇，你做惯了视觉动物，也乐意做视觉动物，如今没了视线的确认，你便只能自凭想象，情人间简单的触碰霎时有了一丝探险的乐趣，如果将对方的身体比做山峦，也未尝是不合适的。

你觉着有趣，他看出了你的愉悦，带着你的手没有停下：“这么开心。”

你点头：“感觉……很新奇。如果变成一只小蚂蚁趴在你身上，你的身体一定是很漂亮的山。”

你闭着眼睛，对刚才的表白有些不好意思，不知道对方听来会是什么反应，只好咧嘴笑着掩饰一些尴尬。

他不是没有在床上被人夸过，相反夸奖很多，听多了总食之无味，身体只是一副终会归于尘土的躯壳，在你口中变成无法浮起羽毛的弱水与生长持续燃烧不灭神树的炎火山。这哪能比于永恒之物，可你偏偏就要比。

这话未免也太好听。

“我从前没觉得你这么会夸人，再多说一点？”

“你懂什么，这是情不自禁……”你慎怪了一声。

他的腰腹因为情动挺得更凶了些，你的胸肉被蹭上对方泄出的前精，变得一片滑腻，渐渐生出让人脸红心跳的水渍声，他扬起纤长白净的脖颈，将臀部抽插的力量生到极致，你任人摆弄的模样，让他越发欲仙欲死，卵蛋随着他的耸动一下下拍打你的胸肉，兴奋挺翘的龟头直指你的下巴，这场面比最催情的春药还要撩人，胸肉渐渐被操得像两团软烂的水蜜桃。

“我要射在你脸上。”

你无法自持地嗯了两声，下体因为羞人的爱语一瞬间爱液泛滥，忍不住蜷起脚趾，期待着如他所愿。

你细碎的呻吟挠得他心痒难耐，挥手抽了两下乳肉，跪起身抬腿，龟头擦过挺立晃动的乳粒，这微妙羞辱让你尝到了反超事实的巨大快感，丝毫没有意识到自己的模样像个花枝招展的小婊子：“快射给我。”

他将自己暴涨的阴茎对准你的脸颊，修长的指节环住胯下的肉物，丝毫不加克制地翻飞套弄。你魔怔着伸出舌尖，舔过冠状沟，那粉色的，湿淋淋的舌尖亲吻上的一瞬，让他再也克制不住，性感的肌肉争相抽搐，一股奶白色的，温凉的液体抛出一道色情的弧线，问候在你的脸上。在他看来你更漂亮了，像个被他弄脏的布娃娃，他在你鼻翼周围满足蹭弄着擦干净了自己的阴茎。

“你好过分。”

“可你喜欢。”他帮你说完了后半句。

越过你的头顶，从床边抽出纸巾细致擦拭你的脸颊，终于将你从日光中解救出来，接了个长长的吻。

你睁眼终于看清了对方，男人眉眼之间是情事余韵的艳情，你下腹不禁又是一阵抽搐：“下面，好湿了……想要。”

他拉过你的手抚摸他的下体，嘴唇含住身下的乳肉舔弄，慢悠悠地回应：“这里刚刚才爽过，宝贝得等等。”

你简直恨不得踹他一脚，每次都是这个人先舒服。

但这样煽惑的间隙同样意味着你们可以做更多的事。

“别生气，我什么时候让你憋屈了。”他一把抬起你的大腿勾在肩上，俯身毫不犹豫舔上你的腿间，撅着头活像小猫喝奶，用舌尖舔了舔穴珠，便一头扎进了下方淫荡的穴肉吮吸，那地方温热多汁，口腔里的腥甜味道在唇舌间炸开，你溢出难以自禁的生理泪水，着迷看着他的脸，对方口腔高热的温度让你根本无法自控，只想扑进欲望快点与他交缠。

他当然知道唇舌之间这点快感根本无法满足你的胃口，尤其是你被他操惯了的穴道。在你开口求他以前，便知趣撤开了嘴唇，转而含住阴蒂，舌尖按摩的快感舒服到奢靡，他将食指与中指一并深入穴道，里外被照顾了个遍。

你咬住手腕抑制自己的惊叫，这个人到底是从哪里学来的这些，明明除你之外再也没有口过别人，这技巧真难让人不多想。

你还没有问出口，便事先抖着臀被送上了顶点，潮吹的身体涌出的透明爱液浇得他满手都是。

他拔出手指，将泛滥的淫液尽数抹在自己下体根部，滑腻着撸动了几回，便抬手将指尖的腥甜舔去，他当然在煽动你，你低头看着男人已经重新充血肿胀地勃起，可耻地悄悄夹了夾腿。

“你……哪里学的这些啊。”

这话在他看来问得怪可爱的：“这可不用学，看到你自然就会了啊。”

你被这逗得红透了耳根：“我平常看起来那么……那个吗。”

他拉开你的双腿，圆润小巧的臀实在是看不够的妙曼风景。

“有哦，你想要我的眼神可藏不住。”

贴上去温柔地将性器在你软软的阴唇间滑了两下才肏进去，里面湿热又紧致地让他发疯，他几乎控制不住地开始整根捅入，手时不时抽打你的屁股，是比刚才抽打乳肉更加干脆的力道，那地方很软，仿佛在抽打一块果冻，对方每一下粗暴的动作都能让你的小穴抽搐着狡得更紧。

你跟随男人的起伏一同摇摆，结实的身体覆在你上方让人无比心安，你想让他慢一点，又想让他快一点，最后便只能呜呜咽咽个不停，看着对方抿着的嘴角，精致的下颚，颀长脖颈上的喉结，身体被肏得像秋天吐出的白棉花，软软地没骨头的人形。

“抱我。”

他才刚刚挤进漂亮的双腿间，并没有欣赏足够身下的风景，却还是依你的意思将身体靠近了些。

你偏过头在他耳侧嘬吻，偶尔有气无力舔过脸颊。比起他，你的调情向来没有章法，从前悄悄藏着心思，现在只凭爱意指引极乐。你感到满足，情迷意乱叫着他的名字：“一会儿也射到里面，好不好，我好喜欢。”男人被挑逗得兴奋得要死，握住你的腿根放纵顶肏。空气间都是彼此呼吸交叠的喘息，狂热又荒淫，你沉醉与他进行这样躯体之间的蹭弄，手指描摹过他腰背，反复抚摸男人形状姣好的臀，感受那爆发力惊人的肌群因为你们羞人的节拍起伏不停。他孩子一般埋在你颈侧的头颅，干净馨香的短发渗入一丝情事催生的独特体味萦绕鼻腔。  
这情爱充斥着单纯的美、无聊、爱与搏斗，让他只想甘心溺死在这众妙之门，身下的凶器将穴道撑到平整，硬度可观的阴茎烫平内里的每一丝褶皱，每当听到一丝娇憨的呻吟，腰腹便更深更用力的进攻。

你的呻吟渐渐变成小声的尖叫，双腿间挤着他的身体，快感却本能让你想蜷缩，结果变成了更深更紧的拥抱，明明平日没什么力气，现下他只觉得要被你勒断气了，昂扬的部分顶在你湿软温暖的入口，你整个人笼罩在他身下被快感与接踵而至的不安淹没，太舒服了，仿佛每秒都被抛到更高更高的云。

“不要……”不要落下来。那感觉冲破天灵盖，天花板的白色仿佛也变近了，像是真的被抛了起来，身体在高潮里无法自控着胡乱扭动，无意抓挠过男人的后背，他抱着怀里小巧的臀享受穴道紧致的吮吸等待你平复身体，下身被一阵阵情动的潮热浇灌，让他舒爽得闭上了眼睛，耳边听到你因为过大的快感小声啜泣了一声。

“怎么哭了。”

你听出来他话语里没有多少担心更多的是挑逗，拒不想承认刚刚被人肏哭的事实：“被人欺负了当然会哭。”

“你管这叫欺负？”天晓得比起从前，这对你们来说可是一丁点粗暴都算不得，你自知理亏，害羞得想把自己埋在对方胸口，你也不知道为什么今天身体跟喝了春药一样敏感，再不嘴上占点优势，是真的要被看成荡妇了，虽然你心里对当他的荡妇一点也不反感。

对方却一点也不领情，故意拉开了一些距离，将你脸上千变万化的神情都看了个透彻。

“你不要这样看我。”实在是因为承受不了这张帅脸用这种利落干净饱含爱意的眼神游走在你脸上，舒爽之后的下身被看得一阵情动夾紧，让他皱了皱眉。

坏了。

“看来我是宠你太久了，自己舒服了还指控上我。”他说话间风清云淡的语调带着情事里的暗哑，配上这张放在男人身上过分美艳的脸，总会让人忍不住忘情欣赏，但你不同，这个二世子的耐心有多少你从前一向有数，现下却没及时拿捏住他的心思。

“对不……”

你没说完，男人不顾穴道的挽留将分身拔了出来一把翻过你的腰猛得重新挺进，将你的手按在枕上，剩下的只有无尽野蛮的抽插。

阴茎因为高速的摩擦仿佛被点了一把火，那地方好软好热将他含到了底，这样全情接纳着他并不温柔的进攻，他喜欢看你被他肏得发情，为他愉悦，为他疼痛，为他哭喊的模样，被肏地赤裸通透成完完整整的人，不只是他的爱人，他需要更多，如果你有什么是他没见过的，那就用身体来见，进到你最深最热的地方。

你的下体只剩一层层酥麻，这刺激感不比你们从前肉体关系时少上多少，反而因为这些时日身体的磨合更加放肆了，你没注意到自己微微撅起臀跟随欲望迎合男人的动作。

交合那处混着他的前精湿得仿佛失禁：“贪吃的小怪物，没用润滑都湿成这样。”你的神经因为男人下流的话语跳了两下抖了抖身体。太合拍了，这敏感几乎能绞杀一切理智。

“啊……因为，喜欢你啊，我喜欢你……”

“喜欢我什么？”内心深处的满足因话语膨胀，搂着女孩哆嗦的腰抽插着毫不泄力。

“喜欢你干我……啊！…好刺激…”

“再多说一点宝贝。”他将头伸在肩头对你耳语道。后背高热的体温紧贴背脊似张绵密的网，你从来无法拒绝他的要求，更不用说现下给的拥抱根本让人按耐不住过剩的幸福感。

“想要你每天都干我…………啊……不要停。”

“继续说。”他的声音放得更轻柔了，与身下力道的反差同时搅得你脑子一团乱。像是被海妖蛊惑的人类，甘愿将自己滚烫的心交由他随意把玩。

“呜……”你的呼吸本就有些接不上，现下被要求着告白一边被肏，话语时断时续之间伴着媚骨的娇吟与细小尖叫，他根本恨不得立刻将人按在床塌肏到死让你再也发不出一丝声音，却同时又不希望你停下，被那丰饶的爱意包裹太让人上瘾。

“我要看着你说……”这让人形神俱灭的快感让你的胆子和愿望都变得大了些，全然忘记自己平日胆小的鸵鸟样，被他翻过身重新进入，你几乎是迫不及待勾上他的腰，粘人精的拥抱一秒都不能放过。

他投来意味深长的视线，像是在期待你还能说些什么，你看着男人的眼睛心脏一瞬塌陷得不像话，只能任由欲望与爱意裹挟摧毁所有掩饰。

想你爱我，想你占有我，给我痛和爱，做你的爱侣，你的宝贝，你的情人，你的猎物、佣人，性奴、一扇永远为你敞开的门、所有，只要不用离开。

你张了张嘴，眼角粉红，焦渴迷人，看着他的眼睛重重收紧了穴道：“还喜欢你疼爱我……”百转柔肠都化做这令人飞灰湮灭的一道暗语。

“啊……啊啊啊啊啊你轻点，不要……太过了…………快停下……求你。”

任凭你怎样求饶或者挣扎着抓弄，他再也充耳不闻，掰着你的腿兀自冲刺着情欲的巅峰，节奏疯狂，思绪涣散。你被肏得一脸懵懂像是丢了魂魄，破坏欲像脱缰的野马，他再不想小心翼翼爱惜这副身体，全身的肌肉都一下下往你的腿间送去疼痛与欲望。

你抓着男人的手臂生怕身体被撞得散架，仿佛能听见自己骨骼的奏鸣，近似恐怖的快感，与眼前男人狠厉的脸，分不清自己是在现实还是梦境。你慌得要死，身体已经不受控制，贪婪接纳着他，你不是故意挑衅，太久没有过这样的强度害得你忘了他疯狂的一面，他说宠你不是假的，除了你谁还能让他克制不要命的欲望尽情让彼此舒爽，你是真的被他惯着了，但现下尽管无法消化，却还是觉得这他难得一见的疯狂让你喜欢得要命，当真是又怕又爱。

“啊……啊哈。”你的大腿已是一片粗暴的指痕，男人用力掐着你丰腴的腿肉满足呻吟，耸动着将浓白的爱液尽数淋在软烂穴肉深处，射精中还不够似得重重抽了两下你的屁股，下手毫不留情，你恍惚觉得自己怕是要被打肿了，那片传来火辣辣的痛，你等待着男人脱力颤抖  
着结束高潮，一动也不敢动，看着这任他摆弄的人吓得一声都不敢叫，转而揉着你的臀肉不由分说吻了上来，扫荡过你的口腔。射精后的下体还色情得插在你的穴道。

“笨蛋，这么爱我你会死的。”你还未从疯狂的情事中抽离就被他抱了个满怀，他的语调暗哑，带着紧绷后骤然放松的疲惫。

“痛要叫出来。”

“可我不痛啊。”你喜滋滋地享受着甜蜜的事后温存，再痛他给的都是甜的。

“抱歉。”

“真的不痛，刚才很舒服……你不用道歉。”明明才做了最亲密的事，这个人又突然这么客气，天知道刚刚他那副失控的样子性感到让你恨不得脑子里放个录像机。

“我是说这里，很痛过吧，对不起。”他摸着你的胸口，你霎时哑口无言。

“我没有怪你。”你慌忙解释着，你明白自己从未想过责怪他，被爱的人本不用自责，难过嫉妒也并不是以此建立，只是收不住情感太多太多，人总要给自己一个无论好坏的出口。

“我知道你没有，但我无意的错总归也是错。”他捧起你那副倔强表情的小脸：“我知道你爱我，但下次碰上这种混蛋，答应我不要等他了，好吗。”他尾音下沉，显得宠溺又绝望，倒让你莫名心疼起了说话的人。

你张了张嘴，那个“好”字还是被你无声吞进了嘴巴里，被偏爱的人才不会懂，拼命爱过了哪有人会舍得，你见过他做爱的样子，也见过他工作的样子，吃饭，洗澡，说话，睡觉，他每一点琐碎都是你爱的样子。

“我做不到。”

你将自己埋在对方肩上，他立马感到颈窝一整热意，你将心事剖白给他，字句艰难：“被喜欢的人喜欢，对我来说是劫后余生。”你抱紧怀里来之不易的爱人的身体，“我现在就是个断了腿的人再也跑不动路。”你抬头吻过爱人的耳尖：“结弦，让我做个美梦吧。”

窗外的风带着凉意掀起卧室轻白的帘纱，你本能缩了缩裸露的背脊，他环过怀里细瘦的肩膀，悄悄湿了眼眶。

可能是天光太亮让人无处遁形，白日宣淫之后的脆弱倒让你比夜晚还要显得柔软，你不知道这种感性的话到底能让他心里动容几分。

欠身用犬牙咬了咬你的肩膀：“你还不明白吗。”他今天用疼痛给你长记性，他已经准备好了，在重逢的某一天里就准备好了：“我在这儿，活的，睁眼就能看见，全是你的，你还想在哪里做梦？”

突然变成一只大型犬似的少年，你见惯了他游刃有余的模样，不管是工作还是生活。肩上的牙印骤然变成他任性的宝贵证据，这个人在情爱里的潜力当真是非常广袤，能让你永远在下一秒比上一秒更爱他。

“好啦，是幸福得和梦一样，我一开始觉得连和你吵架都是一种奢侈。”你攀着男人的手臂心情雀跃了一些，主动扣过他垂在身侧的手十指交缠，第一次有了面对未来的勇气：“我们一定可以一起走得很远很远。”

他拍了拍你的头：“笨蛋，这是理所当然。”


End file.
